The Nanny at the Beginning
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of the Nanny and the Sheffield family and their first road trip together.


All was well at the Sheffield home, Fran had finally found her home, and she knew it. She and Max were becoming good friends and the children were settling down.  
Max was a good father who loved his children more than any father could. He was a wealthy producer, who had tragically lost his wife just two years ago. Sara had been his life and the life of the family. He had three children Maggie Brighton and Gracie and just had no idea of how to handle them. They had gone through nanny after nanny Gracie had a psychiatrist on speed dial, Maggie dressed like she was in her sixties and Brighton was always playing tricks on people, some that were dangerous.  
It had seemed to Max that just about every other week he was looking for someone new to help with the care of his children. The children went to one of the best schools in the country and Brighton was failing almost every class.  
He had married the love of his life just fifteen years before tragedy had happened. It had started as a cold that just wouldn't go away. Sara was only thirty four years old and had always taken good care of herself, so when she didn't get any better she had gone to the doctors. The diagnosis had been a fast moving leukemia . She had only received two sessions of chemotherapy when she had passed away.  
Max and the children had been devastated and it was a wonder that they had made it through the first months. Max' s sister had come to stay with the family for a few weeks, but she had needed to return to England, and Max had started taking care of the children on his own. He did have Niles his butler to help, but they were in desperate need of someone who would understand the problems that the children would face.  
Max had tried all different types of nannies. He had tried young old middle aged some were harsher and some were almost too sweet, but none of them seemed to work with his children. It was on the day that Fran had come into his life that he and his children's lives were changed forever.  
Fran had been brash and a tornado, some would say. When she came into the room, no one had to wonder what was on her mind. She was very open with her life and injected an atmosphere that none of the Sheffields had ever seen.  
Two days after Fran had come into their lives the family got to meet Fran's mother Sylvia. Her mother was the type of lady that tried to be the boss of everything. In all of his years he had never met anyone like her. She would take a seat in his living room and expect to be waited on hand and foot. She also could eat them out of house and home. But, she was kind and caring and very good to his children. From the first time that she had met the family she had accepted his children, like they were one of her own.  
Then one day he had the pleasure of meeting Fran's grandma Yetta. She smoked like a chimney, and was very forgetful, but Max and the children liked her from the first time that they had met. She was a kindly lady and loved the children.  
Maggie was now fourteen and starting high school. She had always been a lively girl who had been raised with all of the rights that her money allowed. Sara had seen to it that she was not snobby at all, and Maggie had a very kind soul.  
Brighton was now twelve and starting middle school. He had always been more of a trouble maker but Sara and Max had always been able to keep him in tow. Now that Max no longer had Sara to help him Brighton was getting more and more out of control.  
Gracie had been just two and a half when her mother had gotten sick and had little or no memory of her mother. She had an imaginary friend with her all of the time and was seeing a psychiatrist at least once a week. There were times that she went to see him three times a week.  
The first thing that Fran did for the children was to take them shopping, their clothes were so out of style, and Maggie was going to need a whole new wardrobe. Maggie was in high school and Fran felt that it was very important that she present a good facade.  
Brighton dressed up for everything. He didn't even own one pair of jeans. He needed to dress more casually, and learn to behave like a young man, not a spoiled brat. Fran approached him with love and was having success.  
Now Fran herself dressed in very short skirts and dresses and very skimpy. She wore wild colors, a big difference between her and the way the children had been dressing. Max at first had worried about the differences between them, but was warming up to this nanny fast.  
It was a beautiful fall day, still quite warm and the leaves on the trees were starting to peak. Fran thought that it would be a good time for the family to go on a ride up to the Mohawk Trail in Massachusetts and enjoy the fall foliage. They were just three hours away and Fran had found a lovely bed and breakfast for them to stay in at the opposite end of the trail in Greenfield Ma.  
They would be taking the town car. It was a wonderful large car with all the bells and whistles that a car could offer. Max and Niles would be splitting up the driving so that they could both enjoy the scenery.  
Fran had wanted to leave early because it would be a long day, but with three children and three adults everyone had agreed that the car was crowded and if they were to be in the car for over five hours they were going to need the limo. Max liked the limo, but it was big and took up a lot of room when they tried to park. Also, it always brought attention to them, and he had wanted them to have a family time. Because they were taking the limo, though, the ride would be much more comfortable for all of them.  
When the group finally got going that morning it was nearly ten o'clock. The ride was a lively one with the children and Fran babbling all the way. Fran was like having another child, as she had never left the city often and she had never been out on an adventure such as that.  
The family arrived in North Adams, Mass at just about one . There the city had the famous hair pin turn. It really was a hairpin turn and right in the middle of the turn was a lovely restaurant. This is where they all decided that it was time to stop. There was a place for you to overlook the small city and to take pictures. The view was absolutely gorgeous, and the food was very good at the restaurant also.  
As they started down the mountain, Fran and the kids wanted to stop everywhere. There were many different shops and they stopped at all of them. When they had gotten to about the half way point, they came upon an indian pow wow that was being celebrated that weekend. The encampment had been all set up and they had several different things being celebrated. The family had a great day spending the day actually sitting around a campfire and Max and Niles trying out a peace pipe.  
Fran took many pictures and Max for the first time since he had lost his wife Sara actually was able to relax and enjoy the time with his family and this new nanny. He enjoyed watching the children participate in the games and the different things that were being celebrated in this small town. The scenery was wonderful and he walked across the street to watch the stream.  
Brighton came over and the two watched as the river rafters went down the stream. The water was very fast and the skill of the men and women was amazing. They watched and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the minute.  
Just before they had arrived at the pow wow the children had noticed Berkshire East. It was there that they could do something called a zip line and also they could enjoy the largest roller coaster in all of New England the sign said.  
Max knew that they would not have the time to do that today, but he was thinking that perhaps they could spend another night, perhaps at the bed and breakfast that was located near the Berkshire East Resort.  
The rest of the day was spent doing more site seeing and it was after four when they arrived at the bottom of the trail. The bed and breakfast was just a short distance away, and Max was pleased with Fran's choice. His and the children's rooms were large and overlooked a deep valley where they each could easily see the foliage.  
The house had been a home up until about fifteen years ago, and the family feel had been kept by the new innkeepers. It was located on the top of a hill and had a large wine cellar that was fully stocked, with an old barn that could be explored also.  
Meanwhile, everyone was getting hungry and Fran had found a place that she wanted to go to that evening. About ten miles away located in the town of South Deerfield was the flagship store of the Yankee Candle Company. It was said that a man had started the business out of his home with a box of crayons. The store was huge and had a restaurant where they could get something to eat also.  
So that evening they had a good meal and did more shopping. The store had a Christmas theme and there was a large rotating tree located in the middle. It also had a candy shop and knick knack shop. It was a huge building and it was after nine when the Sheffield's arrived back at the bed and breakfast.  
As they had passed through town Max had noticed the Old Deerfiled signs. He remembered from his history classes a story about that town. The would not have time to go through everything in the town on this trip, but he noted that this was an area that he would like to go back to one day.  
The next morning after having a large delicious meal everyone again piled into the limo and headed back up the Mohawk Trail. This time they stopped at a tower climbed to the top and took more pictures. The view was again beautiful and the family enjoyed more time together.  
The zip line and roller coaster opened at ten and the family arrived just as it opened. There were many other things to do as they all took a ride up the mountain on the chair lift. Each of them took two rides on the roller coaster and then it was time to try out out the zip line. The zip line was something that Max was a little nervous about riding. You had to hold on and ride down a rope. The kids and Fran loved it and with a deep sigh Maxwell Sheffield went down it himself.  
That day the Sheffield family had one of the best times of their lives. Max and the group even decided to try white river rafting. It was a wonderful experience, more pictures and a very tired crew headed up to the bed and breakfast.  
This bed and breakfast was an actual working farm. The view was gorgeous, but being from the city the aroma was not something that they were very fond of. But the children had a great time petting many of the animals and actually watching the cows being milked. No one in the group had ever seen this being done in person and they enjoyed the time once again together. More pictures, Fran had a new camera and Max couldn't believe that her sd card hadn't run out of space yet.  
That evening for supper they went to another local restaurant overlooking the valley. Again the view was spectacular and the food was delicious. There was a statue of an indian in the Mohawk Park across the street and you guessed it more pictures.  
It had been a wonderful two days and as they pulled into the home located in New York City both Fran and Max knew that this group could become a family. Little did either of them know that in a few years that would become a fact. But for now they were happy the three children were becoming much more like children should be and it was a happy life.


End file.
